1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in removing a test cap from a plumbing system vent pipe by an operator positioned at a location remote from the vent pipe.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Plumbing codes require that plumbing systems be vented through a plumbing vent pipe extending above a building roof. Additionally, codes require a plumbing system to be tested during rough-in inspections, and that a final plumbing pressure test be performed after the plumbing fixtures have been set in place.
Test caps are commonly used for temporarily sealing the plumbing system vent pipe during pressure testing. Once testing is completed, the test cap must be removed so that the plumbing vent pipe may provide adequate venting of the installed plumbing system.
Additionally, some statutes require that all test caps on plumbing vent pipes be visible from a ground level with respect to the roof. Such laws were enacted to allow an inspector to see if the test cap is in place, or has been removed after final plumbing inspections. Failure to remove plumbing system vent pipe test caps results in inadequate or no ventilation of the plumbing system.
Many systems exist for capping plumbing roof vents for testing purposes. One common system is the use of plastic test plug. The periphery of the body is connected to a bottom edge of a side wall, such that the body and side wall fit within the roof vent. A retaining lip extends from a top edge of the side wall to engage the top edge of the roof vent. The test plug body generally includes one or more upwardly extending flanges.
The body of the test plug is frangible. After pressure testing, a force is applied to the test plug body to frangibly separate the body from the side wall. The body is removed from the roof vent pipe by gripping one of the flanges and removing the test plug body from the roof vent pipe.
A problem with such prior art devices is that the test plug may not always be visible when positioned at a remote location with respect to the roof vent. Additionally, removal of the test plug requires a user to access the roof. This can be a dangerous task, particularly in poor weather conditions, such as where snow and ice may cover a roof top, making access unsafe. In such circumstances, removal of a test plug from a roof vent pipe may not be possible for extended periods of time, until weather conditions improve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,219 issued to Hessian provides a removable vent stack test cap that addresses the problem of accessing the roof of a building in order to remove a test cap therefrom. In order to solve this problem, Hessian '219 teaches away from the use of the test plug discussed above. Hessian '219 instead discloses a prefabricated capping member having a top portion and bottom portion connected together by a frangible neck. The bottom portion is inserted into or over a roof vent. The top portion is configured to be accessible by a cap removal tool extending from a location separate from the roof.
The capping member in Hessian '219 is not reusable and, therefore, requires an entirely new frangible capping member to be used with every roof vent. Additionally, the capping member from Hessian '219 differs substantially in structure and use from the plastic test plugs, discussed previously, that are in common use in the plumbing industry.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide an improved apparatus and method for capping a roof vent and removing a test plug therefrom that overcomes these and additional problems of the prior art.